Shattered
by Aizaki
Summary: Yay for unfinished fanfics Um...yeah..I can't really come up with a very good summary for this one but it's based of the Kagamine twins song "From A Place You're Not There" Please review!


~Prologue~  
"Len… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" those few words escaped from their owner's throat in choked, shaky breaths.

"I'M SORRY!" The blonde screeched, sobs raking through her body as her shaky hands picked up the shards of glass on the ground.

"I-I just wanted you to listen to me…that's it…I'm sorry…"she repeated the same things again and again as if expecting them to make her twin reappear; _the same twin who she had condemned to the now shattered mirror in front of her._

"I'll just get another mirror…you'll be there and everything will be fine…perfectly fine…" she laughed, everything now making sense to her. However, somewhere- in the back of her mind- she knew he would never return to her. She knew that she was broken…just like the mirror in front of her.

_A Few Weeks Earlier_

(Rin's POV)  
"Rin, just calm down and** LISTEN TO ME!** I swear to you I did not say anything of the sorts. You're just letting your imagination run wild."

"**CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?** Do you know how many times today I've had people call me a slut or ask me for favors?! No? Well guess what Len? **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

He didn't reply, simply rubbing his temples in attempt to rid himself of the oncoming headache.

"So you're admitting to it…" my voice softened. I knew Len had something to do with it but I would never of thought he would have done this to me. He betrayed me.

"No, I'm just refusing to say anything else about it. You obviously have it set in your mind that I'm the guilty party and nothing I say will change that right now. We will discuss this when you're thinking rationally again." His back was turned to me the entire time.

And to be quite honest…he was right.

That doesn't mean it didn't irritate me any less.

(Len's POV)  
My twin stormed out of our room with obvious irritation. Carefully, I listened for the sound of the front door slamming shut behind her before laying my head on the desk and letting my worries out.

I didn't want to hurt her…it just kind of slipped out when Kaito and Gakupo were discussing me being a virgin. They seemed surprised actually…  
However, it wasn't MY fault THEY decided to share it with everyone else. It's not as if I gave them permission or an order to do that.

Though Rin wouldn't understand that…not right now.

For a moment, I almost thought about chasing after her, apologizing and then just embrace her- refusing to let go until she forgave me. I'm not sure what stopped me but I didn't listen to that thought…

No, the only thing I could think was _'I hope she never comes back. Maybe then I could actually finish things and not have her in the way.'_

(Rin's POV)  
Stupid Len, stupid gossipers, just stupid people...

That is what our world has turned to. Everyone for themselves, don't even trust your twin who made the both of you swear to not tell a living soul about your relationship. And what does he go and do? He goes and yells it for everyone to hear, probably making it seem like I forced him into it.  
A sigh, a tear…

I hate him…

**I HATE HIM!**

I allowed myself to drop to the damp ground, tears streaking down my face.

It felt like I stayed there for hours, sobbing as I dealt with the conflicting emotion inside me. I probably would've stayed there if I felt someone's foot prod my back.

A scoff escaped from my throat "What now? Can't you see I'm busy trying to wish for someone's death?" Thankfully, bitterness coated my words like a snake's venomous bite.

"Maybe if you choose your words carefully I'd be able to assist in that…" the same tone was returned to me by the stranger but this time it had a more serious tone to it.

"And how could you do that?" Slowly, my interest peaked. Who was this person? Why did they come this way? It wasn't like I was out in the open on a busy walking path…but the one question one my mind the most…Could this stranger really complete what she was proposing?

"Why don't you follow me and see for yourself? Hm?" I found myself eagerly following the mysterious cloaked women.

Yeah it was a little dark...and creepy...but if she can help me then it would be completely worth it.

(Len's POV)  
I looked out front window and to the clock on the fireplace mantel, back and forth between the two. I know earlier I more or less thought some things and wanted Rin gone…. but come on? Who doesn't do that when they're being yelled at...

No matter how often I looked at the clock it showed me the same time '11:50PM'. Nobody would care if Rin disappeared right? She has a key to the front door; she can get in if she wants.

Maybe I should go look for her. She's never really been that directionally oriented….

As soon as I thought that, my twin came running into the house looking almost sarcastically happy.

"LenLenLenLen! Oh my gosh! I found this awesome thing in the woods but I couldn't bring it home cuz it was too heavy. So come help me. Now."

Rin? In the woods? Okay then, someone has DEFINITELY put something in her oranges now.


End file.
